


Like You Did Last Summer (When I Was on Vacation)

by shallowness



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: Double Drabble, Ensemble Cast, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 15:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: What’s made Warren look like that?





	Like You Did Last Summer (When I Was on Vacation)

Warren Peace walks up to the rest of the gang. Layla and Magenta immediately notice that he's uncharacteristically pale. Magenta waves her hands in front of his dazed eyes.

"Are you okay?" Layla asks. "Have you been in the Mad Science lab recently?"

Even the other boys start looking worried as Warren is slow to respond to the girls. Has he been the accidental victim of some horrible experiment?

He opens his mouth and they all freeze, waiting for any word to emerge. If he's capable of talk, that's good, right?

"Principal Powers sent me to the staff room," he croaks. Everyone exchanges a glance, Warren sounds so unlike himself. What's traumatized him? "With a message for Coach Boomer."

He falls silent.

"What happened?" Will asks.

"Yeah, what happened, man?" Zach echoes.

"They were—" Warren pauses and takes a deep breath. None of them have ever seen the pyrokinetic show so much weakness before. It must be monumentally bad. "Nurse Spex, Mr. Medulla, Coach Boomer – they were playing Twister together."

All five teenagers shudder at the disturbing mental image.

Meanwhile, Principal Powers gets impatient, and decides to turn into a comet and make her way to the staff room…

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt ‘Any, any, adults playing children's games (with or without actual children)’.


End file.
